We're getting married
by I always smile
Summary: Erza and Jellal are getting married in Fairy tail. Oh boy, trouble You are invited to the des... I mean very gentle and classic wedding party. 1st Jerza ever. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Smile: Hey, everyone. This is a JeRza story. I AM TOTALLY CRAZY FOR JERZA! Readers: It's obvious that it is a JeRza story. You already wrote that on the summary.**

**Smile: Oh, did I now?**

**Readers: -_-'**

**Erza: Aren't you gonna give the disclaimer and stuff?**

**Smile: Jellal, give them the disclaimer.**

**Jellal: Isn't that your job?**

**Erza: Jellal, listen to Smile and do what you're told. **

**Smile: Take it as part of your punishment and be grateful that I'm writing a story where you and Erza are getting married.**

**Jellal:*sigh* Smile-chan doesn't own FT if she did … oh! I don't wanna think about it.**

* * *

We're getting married.

Chapter 1

'So Erza, when are you gonna move in with me?' I asked quite confidently. I wanted to pat myself on the back. I'm really cool and I know it. Go to hell, Ultear, Meredy. You two suck.

'What do you mean, Jellal?' Erza pointed a sword at my neck while a dark aura emoting from her. Okay, this is hell scary. It was not cool. Ultear and Meredy are right. I'm so an un-cool idiot.

'I-I mean y-you will move i-in with me once we're married… r-r-right?' I gulped. Erza can be so terrifying sometimes. She's Beautiful, kind and cute when she blushes; did I mention the time she… (**Smile: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!) **Alright, alright… sheesh! All that but very, very, very, scary.

'Oh!' Erza sat back down and cut a piece of the cake we brought to our little dinner in the forest. I waited for the words to sink in her head.

3…2…1

AND BOOM!

Erza slowly blushed as scarlet as her hair.

Awww, she looked so damn cute. Kind of like the time when… (**Smile: Here we go again! *sigh***) Okay, fine I'm going back to the story. YA HAPPPY? (**Smile: as long as you don't start again~**) Fine, I won't.

'J-Jellal, d-did you j-just propose to me?' Erza said. She looked up at me. (Yeah she was staring at her cake)

And there I was opening a little blue velvet box which contained a diamond ring. A ring for my Erza. A ring that was very costly, (**Smile: JELLAL!**) but totally worth it.

'Erza Scarlet, I promise to Love and cherish you forever. Will you marry me?' If I were any more nervous, I would choke.

Erza silently stood up, she wasn't blushing anymore. She's gonna say no. I Knew it. She's angry. I should have done what Ultear and Meredy said. I should've proposed after another few months. Or maybe she…

Erza snatched the ring from me; slipped it through her finger and smiled at me.

'Let's go tell everyone that we're getting married.

* * *

**Smile: So what do you think? Is it good? The next chapter's gonna be about choosing the bride's maids and the best man.**

**Readers: The writers block is bigger than the chapter… -_-'**

**Smile: Hehe, sorry 'bout that. The next chapter's gonna bigger.**

**Erza: Leave a review; each makes smile's day.**

**Jellal: Erza is so Kind. She is so …**

**Smile: Jellal~, stop it already. We all know how awesome Erza is. Any how Until next chapter, friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile: Hey, everyone I'm back with the new chapter. I couldn't log in and got myself in …**

**Gray: Who cares, just explain to me, what are we doing here?**

**Smile: Yeah, Jellal and Erza are out on a date. So you and your girlfriend (*Gray chokes coughing* *Juvia pats his back and gives him water* * Gray drinks it and smiles at Juvia* *Juvia's eyes go heart*) Juvia are my guests.**

**Juvia: Juvia is sorry that she didn't inform Gray-sama earlier. Smile- san asked her not to.**

**Gray: SMILE….. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!**

**Smile: Juvia, give the disclaimer crap and then let's get on with the story.**

**Readers: Finally!**

**Juvia: Smile-san doesn't own Fairy tail; if she did Life would be much easier for Juvia.**

* * *

We're getting married

Chapter 2

The re-action of everyone was something to see.

…

…

…

(**Smile: *smacks Jellal* DON'T LIE, IDOIT)**

S-sorry.

Everyone just said about time or I thought he'd never propose or Aww, why couldn't you propose here and stuff like that. Then everyone started paying Cana Alberona. Why on earth you wonder? It's because Cana won the bet. SHE ACTUALLY FORETOLD EXACTLY HOW I WOULD PROPOSE! She must be physic or she can read minds or she can see the future. (**Smile: ****_OR_**** she has a good relation with Ultear and heard the entire plan from her and kinda cheated. But all is fair in love and war. Yes, Cana considers bets, war.**)

Master immediately threw a pre-pre-pre-engagement party. (They didn't count my proposal in the forest as engagement). The next day we had the pre-pre-engagement party.

Then the pre-engagement party the day after that; and finally the engagement party. Of course, the guild was destroyed.

I don't know how they managed to get it ready for the post-engagement party. And the guild even held together after post-post-engagement party. But the 2nd floor crashed after the post-post-post-engagement party. Boy was master mad! But Erza didn't really seem to mind so…. I don't really care.

So after all the parties Mirajane, the white haired bartender made us all sit together for wedding plans. Honestly, I can swear she was more excited about the wedding then Erza and I. First it was just Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray (he was in his boxers only by the way), Mira and myself who were doing the plans. But then Juvia and Levy joined us. Soon, Gajeel and master butted in. sooner rather than later, the entire guild was part of the "Operation: ATMPJWITW." Full form- Operation: Arrange The Most Perfect JeRza Wedding In The World.

(**Smile: I'm not letting Jellal tell you about the boring planning. Jellal missed most of it any way. He just listened to what Erza said and stared at her**) Smile-chan, I did not stare at Erza. Okay, fine maybe I did. But I listened to others too. (**Smile: Jellal, dear, I'm the author so I decide what you do and do not. Just go along with anything I type or I'm writing another story torturing you. *giggles* you don't want that, do you?**) N-no, I'm v-very s-s-sorry, f-forgive me. (**Smile: go back to the story now, and pretend this never happened. Okay?**) Aye, sir.

Erza chose three of her best friends, Lucy, Juvia and Mira as the bride's maids. Asuka would be the flower girl. Then I had to choose the best man.

I really would like it if I could have Sho, Erza's little brother as my best man. But I couldn't. Wondering why? Reason no 1. He was he-knows-where in the globe along with Wally. Reason no 2. He hates my stinking guts. People if you're reading this story and wondering why oh why does Sho hate Jellal because you haven't read or seen the tower of heaven arc in the original series, may I ask…. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO READ THE MANGA OR WATCH THE ANIME! If you did you would already know.

But now I'm gonna have to choose among these more monster than human beings and make one of them the best man. Their hearts were in the right place in the right place, they were all wonderful people. But when it came to parties and daily life let's face it, they are all monsters. How can I choose a best _man_ among monsters?

Elfman had man in his name, maybe I should…. Nah, he might scream man in the middle of the marriage ceremony or tell Erza she looks manly. All hell would break loose in _my_ wedding at the courtesy of _my_ best man and _my_ wife. And I would regret it, all _my_ life.

It was a very, _very_ bad idea to tell them to decide it themselves. Because …

Natsu roared, 'That's me. I'm all fired up.'

'Huh? You? Best man? Hahahaha. Jellal here definitely doesn't want his wedding ruined.' Gray commented, 'It's me. I will make sure that the wedding is perfect.'

'Um, guys do any of you actually know what being the best man is about?' Lucy asked. Yeah, guys do ya know what it's about? Well, do ya? The boys paid no attention to Lucy, or my nod of approval.

'What did ya say, droppy eyes?'

'Ya heard me, squinty eyes?'

'You wanna go underpants Popsicle?'

'Bring it, flame brains.'

Too bad Erza wasn't around to stop them. She and Mira went to talk with master privately a while ago. (**Smile: That's why Jellal noticed the fight at all. If Erza was around he would too busy staring at her to notice any thing.**)

Soon, Gajeel joined the fight claiming he wants to be the best man. Jet and Droy couldn't sit and watch while their biggest love rival, make a move to impress a certain bookworm (in their opinion). Max and warren also wanted to be best man even though they barely know me. And soon all the young man in the guild joined in the fight. They had such a big fight about it that the 2nd floor, which was repaired to the courtesy of Ultear, (She said that was our engagement gift) crashed yet again.

Well, the fight ended after Erza stepped in. she roared and half the fight stopped immediately. She and Mira (who changed into demon form) had stopped the others with force. My Erza managed to do it with so much grace. She gracefully slammed Natsu's and Gray's head together and shouted in at the end of her voice, her voice was music to my ears. (**Smile: only to Jellal's of course.**) She was so perfect.

In the end the only un-harmed man in the guild besides me and master, Laxus was chosen to be the best man. I knew him well enough too. He and I became good friends in the short time we spent together in the grand magic games.

But to say the truth … it really didn't matter who the bride's maids or the best man were. It was only about Erza and me in the end. It was about the eternal commitment to love and cherish each other forever between us. Erza and myself were the only things needed to make this wedding perfect. And both of us would be there. Our wedding would perfect no matter what.

* * *

**Smile: So~ what did you think? How was it?**

**Juvia: please leave a review telling Smile-san what you thought of it.**

**Gray: Yeah, she was dancing around her room seeing reading your reviews and favorites and followings.**

**Smile: I've sent thanks pm to all you wonderful people. But to the people who were silent readers or guests. , I couldn't :( So here I am thanking you in the chapter.**

**Juvia: Bye, now and stick around and read and review Smile-san's story please.**

**Gray: yeah, you do that while Smile explains to me why she said Juvia is my girlfriend.**

**Smile: Bye, and Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS, I'M ALL ALONE TODAY.**

**I wanted to have Mira as my guest but she's busy and when I asked Natsu and Lucy and happy they just ran away and went on a mission. Then I asked Gajeel but He wouldn't leave Levy alone with Fried. (Read the chapter then you'll know why Levy needs to be with Fried.) Not that he would admit it. Romeo-kun, Wendy-chan and even happy and Carla were busy. So it's just me, all alone and lonely. ;_;**

**If I owned FT some readers would be miserable and some would very happy and most would stop reading FT. SOOO… since I a lot of people still read FT it's not mine.**

* * *

We're getting married

Chapter 3

Tonight is Beautiful but not quite as much as Erza.

We are having another one of our little dates. In the forest, of course. Can't get caught by the council just a few days before my wedding. I'm hiding here in fairy tail as Mystogan. The world knows that, Mystogan, the mysterious s-class mage of fairy tail is getting married to Erza Scarlet, The Titania. For our wedding, we rented the entire park. No one other than fairy tail members and Ultear and Meldy (in disguise) are allowed to enter. Fried and Levy are setting rune barriers at the very moment.

'Jellal, look.' Erza brought me back to reality. 'A shooting star.' She pointed at a small light falling from the sky.

Erza brought her hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes. She was silently mouthing her wish. I continued to stare at her.

'What?' Erza asked after re-opening her eyes and noticing my gaze at her.

'Nothing.' My eyes didn't leave hers.

'Do you remember? You're the one who taught me to wish on shooting stars.'

How could I ever forget?

* * *

Erza and I both were at the tower of heavens. That night when we were staring at the stars from the little window, from our cell with Grandpa Rob; we saw a little star shooting out of the sky. I brought my hands to my chest and made a wish.

'What are doing, Jellal?' Erza had asked me with her eyes widening with curiosity.

'Making a wish, silly.' Was my 'brilliant' reply.

Erza's eyed widened even more. Like a little O.O. 'why are you making a wish?'

'Because we just saw a shooting star. When you see a shooting star, you make a wish.'

'really?' Erza looked so cute. I nodded and for the first time Erza had wished on a shooting star. I still remember what she wished for,

"I wish to find a loving family out of this tower. A family for Jellal, Sho, Simon, Miliana, Wally and myself."

* * *

'Aren't you gonna make a wish?' Erza snuggled closer to me.

I looked at her and smiled.

"No, I have everything I want and need now. I don't have _anything_ to wish for.'

"idoit wish that the council would stop searching for you." Erza hit me in the head _hard._

* * *

**This is the first time I didn't have to interfere in the story. :3 Good job Jellal. **

**I know I know it's really short but best I could come up with. Leave a review and an idea please. Idk what to do next. I just might get them married and finish the story if u don't leave an idea.**

**Ja ne. stick around for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Smile: sorry for not updating for so long. I had the worst case of Writer's block.**

**Natsu: Nobody cares about that any way. Just get on with the story.**

**Loke: Don't be impatient, Natsu. You have to let a lady talk.**

**Gajeel: Shut the fuck up, cat.**

**Laxus: How about you shut up first, metal face.**

**Gray: Why the hell am I here again?**

**Jellal: I feel you brother.**

**Smile: LISTEN UP YOU SCUMBAGS, IF YOU GUYS ATTACK ANYONE IN TODAY'S CHAPTER I'M GONNA TORTURE YOU ALL TO DEATH. Now give the disclaimer crap.**

**Boys: Smile/Smile-chan/Smiley doesn'y own Fairy tail and thank heavens for ****_that_****.**

* * *

We're getting married

Chapter 4

I have no idea why I have to have a bachelor party. I mean, come on, most of the guys are injured or busy. But for some reason I _had_ to have a bachelor party.

That is the reason Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Loke or Leo (Lucy's spirit who just decided he wanted to join us) dragged me to the guy's quarters, I don't even know the name of that place.

And then as the awkward silence when we tried to decide where to go.

'Come on, I know a good strip club, where we could go.' Loke suggested. In a few seconds a very, _very_ angry looking Smile-chan appeared outta no where. After beating him up she vanished into mid-air.

Why'd ya do that smile-chan? (**Smile: well, duh, I had to beat him up. Going to a strip club would be cheating on Erza.**) But I was gonna refuse. (**Smile: well, Loke needed some punishment for cheating on Aries and Lucy. He's already flirting with both of them.** Natsu: WHADDYA MEAN HE'S FLIRTING WITH LUCY? **Smile: Natsu, let's save it for another story. **Natsu: SCREW THAT BASTARD! WHERE IS HE? HE'S GOTTA PAY FOR…) NATSU CALM DOWN AND BUTT OUT! THIS STORY IS ERZA'S AND MINE! (**SMILE: SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU! GO BACK TO THE STORY OR I'M GONNA RELESE THE GIRLS ON YOU!**)

Natsu and I shivered and we decided to go back to the story so smile-chan wouldn't kill us OR get the girls to kill us. Dear readers, please note that fairy tail woman are almost as scary as fanfiction writers.

We just went a bar in magnolia which Laxus usually drank at when Mira was angry at him and refused to give him drinks. Well, the place was nice. We sat on a table and started a conversation about the situation before.

'Smile can sure be really scary.' Laxus started. 'I don't want her angry at me.'

'Nobody does, dude. Smile-chan's an author so can you imagine the scary situations she can put us in.' Loke said and shivered. 'I am never gonna flirt with _her_. Who knows, maybe she'll kill me in another one of her stories. I'm glad she didn't kill me in this one.'

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

'But Erza is way more scary though.' Gajeel said. 'Smiley can kill us in her fucking stories. But some other writer will definitely resurrect us in their stories. But if Erza kills us in the original series…Dude I don't even wanna think about it.'

'Yeah, though Mira is just as scary as Erza, ya know.' Laxus said. 'She threatened to kill mw without even looking me in the eyes and not dropping that stupid smile of her. You were there, Gajeel, Je- I mean mystogan.' Yeah, I'm in Mystogan disguise at the moment.

'You guys can say that cause you never saw Lucy or Juvia angry.' Natsu spoke. 'Juvia almost killed me when I beat Ice-pants last time. And Lucy oh boy, Lucy. I think she might be able to give Erza, Mira _and_ Juvia a run for their money, when she's mad.'

'Shut up, squinty eyes. Juvia is WAY scarier than Lucy.' Gray got rid of his shirt and slapped the table.

'Yeah, right Levy's more scary than Juvia.' Gajeel argued.

'Natsu is right though, Lucy is the scariest woman in the universe when she's angry.' Loke said.

'Guys, I think you are forgetting about Mira. She can bury you while holding a smile in her face.' Laxus shivered, things probably got close to that when Mira was angry at him.

After listening to them fight I finally spoke, 'Guys, those girls are scary when their pissed. You are forgetting the woman who's scary even when she's blushing. (Seriously blushing Erza is Dangerous) Erza Scarlet, the Titania.'

They looked at each other before turning to me. They all pointed out a accusing finger at me and said,

"Exactly. And you are marrying Erza, the scariest person we know. Do you have a death wish or are you mad?"

My reply made them roll their eyes or start laughing in their seats. I told them.

"_I'm madly in love_."

* * *

**Smile: so how was it?**

**Loke: um … wonderful :3**

**Laxus: Weird.**

**Gajeel: Total shit.**

**Gray: Horrible.**

**Natsu: Terrifying.**

**Jellal: Lame.**

**Smile: Shut up! I didn't ask ya fools. Dear readers tell these idiots their wrong and leave a review oh pretty please with strawberry on top. Next chapter's gonna be in Erza's pov. And hopefully I'll update faster next time. Until then guys…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smile: I'm so, so, so very sorry for not updating earlier. But … Today's contains some of wedding ceremony.**

**Mira, Lucy, Levy: *squeal***

**Erza:*mad blush***

**Juvia: one less love rival.**

**Everyone else: *sweat drop***

**Smile: Would you do the honors, girls?**

**Girls: Smile/Smile-san/Smiley-chan doesn't own fairy tail.**

**Smile: If I did Fairy tail would've kicked Saber's ass by now.**

* * *

We're getting married

Chapter 5

'Natsu blurted everything out the moment I told him I wasn't interested.' Lucy giggled not stopping her task which was putting some magical ointment on my face. 'He can't keep anything from me.'

'You're so lucky Lu-chan Gajeel didn't tell me anything until I promised that I wouldn't go shopping for the next month.' Levy sighed.' He's so mean.'

'But do you really think the boys are that afraid if us?' Mira asked. 'Oh yes they are. Juvia knows that for sure.' Juvia replied. 'Why? We're not that scary if they don't piss us off.' I said. Everyone sweat dropped. 'What?' I asked 'nothing.' They said and face palmed all together. I have to get them to teach me that.

Oh, yeah I should tell you the situation, shouldn't I? You didn't understand any thing. *scary mode on* I'M SORRY! You may punch me but not in the face, not today.

Cuz today I'm getting married. *blush as red as a tomato*

Levy and My bride maids are working on me now. They've been at it all day. I know my weddings supposed start after 4, but I _have_ to look _perfect_. IF I don't the _girls_ are gonna get it bad. I will personally make sure that they don't get any cake. MU-HA-HA-HA-HA- *cough*-*cough*- Smile some water please. (**Smile: Sure thing *gives Erza water*.**)*drinks water* thanks, Smile. Now where was I? Oh yeah evil laughter. HA-HA-HA! (Mira: Erza! Stop laughing, you're gonna destroy your face pack.) Okay, Mira. But I will not give you cake if you ruin my face. _That_ is the _ultimate_ torture.

Oh well, the girls been at it for *looks at Watch* 5 hours now. Lucy, Levy and Juvia (they managed to get Natsu, Gajeel and Gray to speak.) explained what happened in Jellal's bachelor party. I really would kill _each_ and _every_ one of them if they went to some strip club. (Like I'd trust woman I never met, what if they did something to the boys?) If they want see girls strip they should ask the girls from the guild. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. (Girls: *Sweat drop* Uh… Erza, we kinda would.) *ignores the girls completely* Thanks for stopping them, Smile. (**Smile: no problem. ^_^**)

'Done.' Levy wiped sweat from her face. 'Just do her hair and put her dress on. I'm gonna go, make sure no one has started a fight or got drunk yet, okay?' she left the room. Did I mention levy looks like a pixy today? Well, she looks like a pixie in that strapless purple dress that stopped to her knees.

'Okay, thanks for your help Levy-chan.' Lucy said as she came out of the bathroom in the simple red dress (with blue bits here and there) that reached her ankles. Oh again, my weddings is themed around red and blue. Well, Scarlet and Blue, Jellal's and mine hair and favorite color. *dreamy smile* *furious blush*.

'No problem.' Levy said back as left the room. Mira turned to Juvia and ordered her to get in her dress. Then, she started working on my make-up as Lucy did my hair. I felt ticklish as Mira brushed some thing on my face with this brush. I had to stiffen a few giggles, Because Mira might go demon on me.

And then it was FINALLY over. DID I MENTION I WAS SITTING IN THIS DAMN CHAIR FOR 5 AND AHALF HOUR NOW! God, I'm getting really forgetful. SOMEONE PUNCH ME.

I almost lost balance when I finally got up. But I couldn't do that now. What would happen to my reputation? I somehow managed to get in the dress.

I don't want to brag…Okay, I want to brag. My wedding dress is just so, so … Beautiful. It's white. Not strapless but around my neck. Designed all over it with golden threads. It's even more special because it was Simon's mothers. Kagura gave it to me when she heard about my wedding. She was just so sweet. And it looked like it was made for me according to everyone. (Except Jellal. Can't let him see the wedding dress on me, now can we?)

Lucy didn't tie my hair because my hair was one of the things Jellal loved most about me. It was left un-tied but two blue hair combs somehow decorating it. Something old, blue and borrowed. They belonged to Master Mavis. Every girl of Fairy tail wears them in the day of their wedding. (Bisca did) And my shoes were new.

I was ready and so where my bride maids. The flower girls, little Asuka and Wendy were ready too. Everything was in place. The girls and I went to our starting spot. Master would be the one to walk me down the aisle. 'You look absolutely gorgeous Erza, my dear child.' Master told me.

I knew everything was just right. The way it should be, yet I felt so nervous. I almost didn't feel anything but nervousness. I don't know when the music started to play and the girls started to walk in one by one. I finally regained my sense when master started to walk with me. God, I just might faint.

But then I saw Jellal.

* * *

**Lucy: Smile is being chased by Erza and Mira at the moment and isn't available.**

**Levy: So we are taking over for her. She told us what to say.**

**Juvia: Smile-san has recently started high-school and is really busy now days.**

**Lucy: so she might not update unless it's weekends.**

**Juvia: Juvia is sad to tell you that the story is almost over.**

**Levy: Please leave a review, dear readers. She almost humped off a cliff in happiness when she saw your reviews.**

**Smile: Phew, *pant* finally got rid of them. Thanks everyone. Sore ja mata. (see you again)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smile: *sniff* this is the last chapter of this story *sob* I can't believe it's over.**

**Mira: there, there. Don't cry.**

**Smile:*sniff* okay. I don't own Fairy Tail, okay? I wish I did. But ****_some people_**** *cough* Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel *cough* don't think I deserve it. *sob***

**Mira: well, I'm sure no one wants to read smile's weird A/N so here's the chapter.**

* * *

We're getting married

Chapter 6

The final chapter

* * *

What should I do? I'm so damn scared that I'm doubting Erza! I never _ever_ doubt Erza! It's like weird scenarios keep popping in my head! Like what if Erza decides she wants to marry someone else? Not Natsu or Gray, of course. That will happen the day master Makarov says he is ashamed of being a pervert. Or she thinks that we won't work out. Fuck, I'm going mad!

Laxus is such a good friend *sarcasm*. He keeps telling me I'm lucky if Erza even shows up. Gee, what would I _ever_ do without _him_! *more sarcasm*

The music started to play.

What if I look ridiculous! Who the fuck designed this fucking white tucks anyway and who the fuck told me that this blue shirt goes well with it! Oh right, EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN THE GUILD! LISTEN UP GIRLS IF I LOOK UGLY IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I'M GONNA …. Mmph.

(Laxus: *covering Jellal's mouth* please excuse him he has lost his mind with nervousness.) Mmph... LEMME GO, COCKY (*Laxus covers Jellal's mouth again*) mmph! (Laxus: *laughs sheepishly* it's a wedding symptom, I hear Alzack had it too.)

A while later…

Sorry for the outburst *rubs back of neck* got really scared. Let's continue…

Wendy and Asuka-chan walked in. throwing flower petals and everything on aisle.

Oh gawd, I'm gonna have a nervous break down.

One by one Lucy, Mira and Juvia walked in.

Somebody help me! I'm gonna run if Erza doesn't show up in the Aisle soon.

And god heard my prayer!

There Erza appeared in a beautiful white dress, taking away my breath and power to think about anything else but her. Her hair fell freely to her back. She was staring at the ground, she was scared too. Erza was afraid I would bail on her. I'm a fucking asshole for even doubting her for a second!

Erza slowly raised her head and looked at me. And I could see her uncertainty for just a second. Then she smiled. All her anxiety disappeared and she was confident.

The short aisle seemed like it was a mile long. And when master gave Erza's hand to me and I felt such an urge of so many emotions, I can't describe my feelings.

The shaky old man who Natsu and Gray kidnapped from some place I don't know or care of started to speak, 'l-l-l-ladies and g-g-g-gentlemen we are h-h-h-here to c-c-celebrate the…blah, blah, blah, blah.

I didn't hear a word he said. (**Smile: neither did the crowd. They all were drunk and fighting and busy trashing the park. A ****_few _****girls who ****_tried_**** to listen failed, dueing to all the shouting and stuff!**)

I kept looking into my Erza's smile. Her eyes were shining with all the emotions she felt. Happiness, confidence, hope, dreams and mostly … _Love_. Slowly her eyes begin to glisten with tears; I know these are her tears of joy.

"I do." Her beautiful voice just a whisper. A drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

"I do." I said, I was whispering to.

"Y-y-y-you may k-k-k-kiss the b-b-b-b-bride." The priest guy said.

I cupped Erza's face with my hands and kissed her gently. Everyone else disappeared just then. Like there were just the two of us there. I ignored the guild's cheering and catcalls. Erza did too. She cringed to me like her life depended on it. We finally broke apart for air. Damn stupid lungs!

Erza and I were hugged by the guild members. Lucy, Mira, Meredy and (to everyone's surprise and my shock) Ultear was crying. The guys grinned and punched my arm.

The reception party was chaos.

Erza's bouquet landed on Juvia's hand so I kinda purposely threw the Günter at Gray.

Was Juvia happy and was Gray embarrassed! Oh well, 'bout time those two got together.

I got at least 79 death threats. They were like: do any thing to hurt Erza, Fairy Tail will hunt you down and tear your flesh from your limbs and bury you alive. Or Mess with Erza and she kills ya or (most were like this) Hurt our Erza in any way, and Erza doesn't _need_ to do any thing cause we kill you in the worst way possible. (Mira was smiling while she said that. God, Laxus is right the smiling makes it waaay scarier.)

Dancing was worse. All the old guys fought over dancing with Mira while she continued to dance happily with Laxus. Loke was flirting with Lucy and Natsu attacked him. Than somehow that pink-haired idiot managed to get Lucy to dance with him and then stepped on her foot. Gray stripped and Juvia stared. While Jet and Droy fought over Levy, Gajeel took her. And _ERZA._ I finally found out way the call my lovely _wife_ (I'll never get tired calling Erza that) the dancing demon. She spinned everyone like a top (accept for me). The dragon slayers got sick when they danced with her. And Lisanna did the same. Erza probably taught her how to dance.

And in the end of the day, Erza and I set out for our honeymoon. (**Smile: leaving Fairy tail to the task of partying.**)

'I love you.' I told her.

'I love you, more.' She said.

'I honestly doubt that.' I whispered against her lips and closed the distance.

* * *

**Smile: O-My-God! I feel so horrible to end it here.**

**Mira: then how about a sequel?**

**Smile: I don't really have any ideas about that. If any of you kind readers here have any, please let me know.**

**Mira: A good idea can get you a sequel to this story.**

**Smile: Special thanks to ****_erzashea1,_** **_sayurijaina0839, Jerza lover,_** **_Just me,_** **_AliceCullen3, AnimeLoverArIeS and TsundereFairy. _****Did I mention I love you?**

**Well, I love you.**

**Mira: Thank you. leave a review please.**

**Smile: I would be overjoyed, if you did. Thank you for reading. I love you.**


	7. ANOUNCEMENT!

**Hiya everyone! Sup? You been good? Well, I been busy but… I finished typing the first chap of the sequel and I'm pasting it in a few minutes. Feel free to check it out. **

**By the way thanks to **_**Erza Scarlet Titania and DageRee and Dragon-fang18**_** for reviewing later.**


End file.
